The Ultimate Fusion and CPU
by xluke2000x
Summary: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Dragon ball super they go to there regural owners. After the unvisere tournament Goku and Vegeta when to the time chamber and started to train. As Goku and Vegeta start there tranning they deiced work from the bottom and up so they start as super saiyans and work there way up to blue. Man Vegeta you got whole lot stronger from the tourn
1. Welcome to Neptunia Dbz Warrior

I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Dragon ball super they go to there regural owners.

After the unvisere tournament Goku and Vegeta when to the time chamber and started to train.

As Goku and Vegeta start there tranning they deiced work from the bottom and up so they start as super saiyans and work there way up to blue.

Man Vegeta you got whole lot stronger from the tournament i think me and you are same now says Goku.

Of course kakarot did you think i let you stay in front of me forever now what kind training should we do now says Vegeta.

As Vegeata was asking that goku pulls out the potara ear rings.

Kakarot why do you have the potara ear rings for ask Vegeta.

Well we should train in this form because who knows how strong a another could be strong as zamasu and black when they were together so i just want us become one try make us stronger together says Goku

Well Kakarot i guess i could take it on for another hour give the stuipd ear ring says Vegeta.

Wow thats vegeta "hands him the potara ring" thanks vegeta says Goku

After that a bright light comes out of nowhere and comes out Vegito.

As Vegtio was tranning he makes are some kind worm hole and gets suck into it.

In Hyperdimension after the fight with Rei ryght in the animation

As Pruple heart was giving the speech the lights of Plantune goes dark and the worm hole spwan at the top of Plantune.

Great what now says White heart

Everyone looks up and see a person falling out of it.

It was falling towards the crowd so everyone got up and move out of the way.

The hell is that asks Black heart.

As smoke clears a man with a pruple and orange ki appears in the ground ok.

Ow says the man gets up that kind of hurt says the Man.

As he look around he see city it looks like West city says the Man.

As he was look around he turns and see 4 challenges behind him as 4 cpus and the canidates look at him.

Who is this guy and where did he come from ask Pruple heart.

And then White heart got piss and charge him with her hammer but the man was gone and was behind her.

As White heart looks behind and see the man looking at her and says "you need more faster to him me" says the man.

He so fast says the others and the change into there battle gear and stare at him with there weapons ready.

Then other 3 plus white heart charge him but he stop there attacks with his finger.

What

How

Impoissble

How can this be

After that he just stands there and says you not going to hit me like that the man asks.

Then they use there exe moves on him first it was neptune break and then infinite slash and then Spiral breack and then tanzarin trombe they all land on target but the man was sort of an afterimage and it dissaper and then they see him on top of building are you ever trying that was lame as sit cross leg on the building.

Who the heck are you ask Pruple heart.

Me ask the man i am Vegeta and Kakarot together just call me Vegito.

Vegito who had name like that ask Black heart.

So are you here to attack us or take our nations ask Green heart.

What why would i want your nations for i am warrior and i just fight and get stronger says Vegtio.

So your not here to destroy us ask Pruple heart.

Nope i am not now i need to find a place to stay says Vegtio as he jumps down from the build and lands where he land.

You could stay here with me ask Black heart.

I dont think he wants to stay with you noire says Pruple heart.

Shut up Neptune says Noire

Well you could stay with me says Green heart.

No way thunder tits he come with me to Lowee says White heart.

I think we should take him to see histy says Pruple heart.

That good idea says other 3 cpu.

As they went into the basilicom and went up the elvator and ask Vegito alought of questions about where did he come from and what does he do.

As they got to the top and then door opens then Pruple heart calls for histoire and she come flying like a bullet and stops and says yes.

Pruple heart like can you tells us about this man right here while Vegito look around this place.

Then histoire like i don't know this man he look kind different from here and she flew over to vegtio and ask who he was and told him he was from earth and he was saiyan a proud warrior race and everthing then she flew back over to 4 cpus and candidates just stare at him and wonder why is he here.

And then Vegito sits down wonder how he got here too and then he went outside to the balcony and he saw something shinring and when down and touch it and wonder what it was it was cpu memory of very old cpu the was warrior cpu thay only he did was train and fight to protect what he belives in and everything as bright light come from him the 4 cpus seen the light and went to balcony and saw Vegito in red and blue gi and red and black pants and had his normal shoes on.

What the heck is he a cpu too ask 4 cpus as this action when on.

Then histy thinks of tale of warrior from another dimension that can protect or destory this world and and she thinks she just found him and arfiore sense this too and she like it finally here the battle to have ultimate ally or the ultimate enemy has began as Vegito when back up to them and wonder why there staring at him and then he ask for place to stay and Pruple heart down hall on the right and he like thanks and he went to his room and never came out.

Well that end of chapter one the Ulitmate Fusion and CPU and because of dimension travel Vegito will stay fuse intill he goes back to his dimension. 


	2. Super Vegito vs Arfoire

The next day Vegito wakes up in his guest room and think it time to go train.

As he walks out of his room he chaught by Neptune and ask "Where are you going".

I am off to train so i become stronger so i dont be weak and protect the people that i love he says

Oh ok well i am going to play some games and hang out here so see yeah.

How do you even protect this nation if your just playing all the time that not going help you in the futrue if you guys get attack as Vegito heads to the door about to take off to go train.

Neptune there been attack says Nepgear.

Where at Nepjr as Neptune looks at her.

It near the border of Plantune and Lastation the other 3 CPUs and Uni,Rom and Ram are on the way.

Ok lets go NepJr as Neptune transforms into Purple heart and Nepgear changes into Purple sister and they look at Vegito and ask him if he wants to go too and like i am up for a challenge says Vegito and they fly off to the attack location.

As they arrive the other CPUs and Uni,Rom and Ram are transform as well fighting ASIC's Forces and they being led by Arfiore as Purple heart and Purple sister and Vegito arrives the others have deafet the monsters.

What took you so long Asked Black Heart.

Well we were showing are new guess around thank you very much said Purple heart.

And the Arfiore was looking at Vegito and Vegito was looking right back at her.

Then they all turn look at Arfiore and took there battle stance and then Arfiore set off a trap that trap all the CPUs in some kind of prison.

Arfiore then looks at him i will deal with you later i will deal with you CPUS later i will deal with this traveler.

I will fight you but i am one who will win he says

As soon this happens Arfiore goes into her HDD form and start to attack Vegito but he block every attack that she try to hit him with everything

While that was going on the CPUS try to break out of there pirson but it was not work not even a scarct.

And then Vegito did something that made everyone look he start to power up and the his hair start to turn yellow and then he yells "I am super Vegito".

Then Vegito like can you keep up with me he says and charge at her and punch and kick alought that took the battle to the air and Vegito chase after her.

Then Arfiore tries to attack with her weapon but Vegito stop her with a spirit sword into her gut.

What worng i thought you were going to attack me he says.

Arfiore said Damn you asshole how are this so strong for a normal human.

Well i am not a normal human i am a sayian a warrior race and this call a super saiyan i can deafet you if want to in one go but if you leave now i wont have to destroy you or get beat up even more said Vegito.

Then the spirit sword was gone from Vegito wrist and then him and Arfiore go into a clash with her weapon and Vegito spirit sword it cause alought of expolsions in the air and CPUS saw all of this from there prison.

Vegito did a move from raging blast 2 Spirit beam slash then he punch her in the face and pull her down by the leg and she hits the ground and then spirit sword came out perice her and pull her up and she fell out of it and then Vegito charge her and said "takes this" after that attack Arfiore made her escape and said "It not over yet saiyan i figure out how to deafet you".

After all that fighting Vegito come over to the prison and punch it once and destroy it then 4 CPUS ask what that was and he said it was Spirit sword it was his ki made into a blade after the 4 CPU revert back and same for Vegtio back to his normal form and then ask him what a super saiyan is and said it a big power boost and speed boost.

After alought exaplin he start to fly away from them to find a place to train while he is here and then senese that was being follow by somebody and then he pick up the pace he flew like a rocket and finally he found a place and train for hours and then he head back to Neptune place and he look for the place to eat and because saiyan the have bottomless stomach he ate what nepgear made for dinner for the 3 of them and Vegito and neptune had pig out feast to see who can eat the fastsest and of Course Vegito wins and then he did his normal work out 999 push ups and situps and jumping jacks as well and as night apparoch he return to his room and when to sleep.

Well that end of this Chapter hope you guys like it :D 


	3. Time to train

Thanks for the feedback from vocaloidHM01 i know it need alought of punctuation and i am trying my best to fix how this will go try make where it make sense sorry i am just not good a these type of things i am new to this i have been get alought of ideas while i am on the weekends i hope i can make it better so on to the story.

The next day Vegito wakes up from his slumber and he thought alought back in his world where he beat buuhan and fuse zamasu and what he sense yesterday it like something he had fought before it could been buuhan or zamasu he could not put his finger on it and then someone enter his room it was Neptune.

What up man look like something one your mind ask Neptune?

Well i thought i sense someone from my world i think it was just fake it when way after i pick up speed the other day Vegtio said.

Well is he strong as you like how your hair when yellow yesterday like that strong or even stronger ask Neptune.

I don't know but i can take them down they strong but not strong as me he said with Vegeta side talking.

Well ok i am just going play games so bye as Neptune left the room.

Well i guess it time to train as he takes off from basilicom.

As he arrives at his trainning spot he start do his punching and his kicks and he fire a kamehameha into the ocean and it explode in the distance.

After few hours of trainning Vegtio takes a break and as he was cooking a fish he caught as he was eating the fish hear a growl behind him it was pack of Virals that come out of the woods behind him and he put his fish back on the stick and got up and say.

Oh you want kill me you things but you won't and you will not take my food away from me so let get this over with as a one viral charge at him and he punch it once kills it instant and the other charge at him and he teleport behind them and shoots off a kamehameha and kills 3 of them and then on jumps on his back start to bite his neck and then he teleport again and break it neck and it explodes after he got done kill all of them he notice one had ate his fish and he got angry.

Hey that was my fish you mutt and teleports over and punchs it in the gut and it explodes after that he went into ocean and caught a another one and ate it when back to Plantune.

When he gets back Neptune and Nepgear are gone they left to go to Leanbox beacuse Vert invite them over for a party and as Vegtio enters basilicom histy goes over to him and told him if he wants to some more things to do he should go to the guild and get some hard quest and then he went off to guild and got all quest went to there locations and beat all the quest before dawn and turns them in get alought of creidts and he goes back basilicom and rest for while.

As he was realxing histy comes out and tell he did good today Plantune shares when up alought and and ask if that made him even stronger he shook his head said yeah a little but i need some stronger opponents said in serious tone.

Then Vegtio sense something far away it in Leanbox and it is strong like he sense the other day then he put his two fingers on his head use instant transmission and teleport over to Leanbox.

And cliffhanger so i hope you enjoy and i trying to work my mistake from last chapter so hope you enjoy it bye :D. 


	4. Vegito Secret Opponent

**I want you guys to make Vegito a rival for my story it could be from DBS or DBZ it could also be an OC i want you make background info about him and where did they first met i need ideas for Vegito i don't want him to just be the strongest hero in my story i want the ultimate villain for him to fight so leave the info i try to add it to the story.**


End file.
